


home

by mewtophia



Series: fe3h smut one shots [4]
Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Alpha Dimitri Alexandre Blaiddyd, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Anal Sex, Breastfeeding, Breasts, Cringe, Family, I ALMOST FORGOT LYSITHEA, Implied Mpreg, Implied/Referenced Abuse, M/M, Male Lactation, Mentioned Edelgard von Hresvelg, Mentioned Felix Hugo Fraldarius, Mentioned Hilda Valentine Goneril, Mentioned Lysithea von Ordelia, Mentioned Sylvain Jose Gautier, Modern Era, Omega Claude von Riegan, Omega Verse, Porn With Plot, Porn with Feelings, Safer Sex, Soft Claude von Riegan, Soft Dimitri Alexandre Blaiddyd, Speaking of Valter, Tender Sex, Valter’s also mentioned but tbh I needed someone else oh well, yeah - Freeform, y’all have tag for alpha dimitri but not omega claude????
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-26
Updated: 2021-02-26
Packaged: 2021-03-17 10:48:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,331
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29716038
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mewtophia/pseuds/mewtophia
Summary: Work, work, work. How tiring it is, really. Even with his small family, rest seems to be too far away. He’s young, Dimitri knows, but sometimes he feels like a 50 year old divorced man with back problems while working. Odd, really; it feels like he’s got it all. A loving family, money, his own company; yet all he wants to do at times is to just sit down and relax with Claude and their child while everyone else handles his work. Unfair and selfish, yes, Dimitri’s painfully aware of this.It would be nice, though.====Dimitri’s a CEO and he’s stressed, Claude wants him to rest and relax.
Relationships: Dimitri Alexandre Blaiddyd/Claude von Riegan
Series: fe3h smut one shots [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2087913
Comments: 4
Kudos: 30





	home

**Author's Note:**

> yeah so idk HAHAHAHAAH
> 
> Also, also!!! I haven’t played Sacred Stones, but Valter’s just a stand in character lol. The abuse isn’t directly said, but if the word “situation” comes up then you know.
> 
> Also!!! Family!!!

Dimitri let out a heavy exhale as he fumbled with the keys to the penthouse, a small smile creeping onto his face.

He enters and the smile still remains when he sees Claude greets him with a smile, humming a sweet tune as their little one suckled on his nipple to be fed. They exchange a kiss before Claude bursted into a fit of giggles, Dimitri giggles back as he holds the young one’s small hand in his own large ones; his eyes turn sympathetic, bringing his lover close as he kisses his forehead.

“I’m sorry, my beloved. You must be unhappy knowing that you aren’t at work while I’m… out and about.” His voice makes it sound like an apology, and it partially is. Claude chuckles as he moves closer to be near his husband, his arms not letting go of the babe. “I miss it, honestly; but… it’s nice. I don’t mind being here for a while.” He smiles, bringing Dimitri down for another kiss, though the moment is interrupted when Claude winces; Dimitri’s body immediately freezes up, looking at Claude with worry. “Are you okay?” He asks, hearing his laugh was enough to calm him down, and he did.

The shorter adjusts a bit before answering, “I’m fine,” he says; “just still not used to this whole… breastfeeding thing.” They both look at the child with smiles on their faces, little Dalia stopping the suckling of the breast as she reaches her hand out, Dimitri giving her his own finger before giving his lover one more kiss. “I’ll change into other clothes and prepare dinner, or if you wish; I’ll be holding onto Dalia.” Claude smiles and pinches Dimitri’s cheek before smiling at the blond. “Little girl needs to spend time with her daddy, besides; I’m not sure if I can trust you in the kitchen yet.”

Dimitri chuckles before heading off to change.

**💙💛💙💛**

Work, work, work. How tiring it is, really. Even with his small family, rest seems to be too far away. He’s young, Dimitri knows, but sometimes he feels like a 50 year old divorced man with back problems while working. Odd, really; it feels like he’s got it all. A loving family, money, his own company; yet all he wants to do at times is to just sit down and relax with Claude and their child while everyone else handles his work. Unfair and selfish, yes, Dimitri’s painfully aware of this.

It would be nice, though.

He feels arms wrap around him, turning to see Claude in his usual sleepwear. “Beloved, aren’t you supposed to be asleep?” He asks, watching as Claude moved from his back to sitting on his lap, leaning closer in order to get warmer like a few years before when Claude had recently gotten out of his situation with Valter. “Can’t. It’s too cold without you around.” He says, making Dimitri sigh and move him closer, arm wrapped around his waist.

“I apologize, my beloved; but you know how I can’t just leave my work.” He explains, Claude simply hums in response as he looks at Dimitri with a smile, his green eyes shimmering as the lamp was their only source of light. “I missed you. Been getting a bit lonely, to be honest. I know we have little Dalia, but you’re barely around to even spend time with her.” Claude explains, letting Dimitri rest his cheek on Claude’s shoulders. “She’ll miss you when she grows older, you know.”

Dimitri sighs, knowing the truth behind the words. Claude’s job may be difficult, but at least when he went home he could spend some time with their baby girl. Though, Dimitri? They all demand something from him, to the point where he won’t have time at all if he doesn’t meet deadlines. He fears for the day that his daughter will be detached from him, not knowing a single thing about her as she grows older due to some work issues or whatever came up.

Will he even be a good father?

His thoughts are interrupted when he feels Claude’s soft hands bring his face to meet his eyes, he’s gentle with everything; especially with his smile. “You’re thinking again.” He states, moving his hands to wrap around Dimitri, allowing himself to come closer as Dimitri’s arm is still wrapped around Claude’s waist.

“You should sleep, my love.” Dimitri says, looking at the clock and seeing it near midnight, but Claude simply looks up at him as he rests on his shoulder. “I want you to be in bed though, come with me. You should rest.” Dimitri contemplates, he knows there’s work to be done, and it’s going to pile up with future work that he’ll unexpectedly get. Though…

“Okay.” Dimitri says, how could he deny his husband?

💛💙💛💙

“Still can’t sleep?” Claude asks, resting on Dimitri’s side with his arms wrapped around him. Ashamed to admit, but Dimitri really couldn’t sleep. Work swamped his head and he couldn’t help but have his thoughts race around his head, he wanted to sleep by his husband’s side, but the thoughts were keeping him awake.

“I’m sorry, love. Unfortunately, I can’t.” He apologizes, Claude simply hums as he sits up. Dimitri watches as the man he loves moves to rest on top of him, his bum nearing his crotch as his hands rested on his chest. “Hey, it’s fine. Just… just relax. Keep your mind off of work.” Claude says, huffing out a laugh as he feels Dimitri’s hands feeling up his upper legs and nearing his thighs. “It’s been a while, huh? When was the last time we… actually had some private time together?” Claude asked, suppressing a giggle when Dimitri’s face goes a bit red. “I suppose… around a year and three months ago?” Dimitri guesses, hearing Claude hum with a smile in response.

His fingers make a walking motion on his chest, teasing to remove the button that covers the muscle underneath. “Mmmm, yeah. More than a year already, how specific.” Claude teases, finally unbuttoning the shirt Dimitri wore and showing off the muscle. “That’s when you got me pregnant, Dima. Do you remember? Everyone was so shocked, thought that you didn’t have the guts.” He giggles at the memory, their jaws dropping when the couple broke the news to them that they were expecting a child.

Dimitri sits up as he softly kisses his husband's lips, his hands travelling from thighs to ass where his hands would cup up the cheeks. “Oh, I remember. Hah… Sylvain teased me about it for a while.” Yes, leave it up to Sylvain taking care of his now preschool daughter with Felix to tease him about knocking up his husband. He hears Claude giggle before slowly feeling Dimitri up, taking off the shirt that kept him clothed as he teased Dimitri with more kisses. “Yeah, Edelgard and Lysie were competing for being the favorite aunt. Hilda just sent me a congratulations cake.”

He huffed out a laugh, remembering the days where a pregnant Claude would sometimes wake him up during one in the morning asking if they had any cake in the fridge. The actual experience was terrifying for Dimitri, knowing the possibility that Claude could go into labour at any moment while he was at work; the thought of him not being able to be there to help his husband when the time came and the mere thought of him getting hurt, it brought great fear. He knew Claude was capable of taking care of himself, and he felt guilty for feeling such; Dimitri just couldn’t help the lingering fear that he’ll get hurt, maybe complications will arise, maybe he’ll just unexpectedly pass while trying to deliver. It was all so scary.

“Mitya, look at me.” Claude says, bringing his hand to Dimitri’s cheek and moving his head upwards to look at green eyes that held such warmth, the affectionate nickname rolling off his tongue and making Dimitri’s heart flutter. “There’s no one else, little Dalia’s asleep in her nursery as well. Just look at me, there’s just me in front of you.” Claude softly speaks, his lips nearing Dimitri’s own. He closes the gap between their lips, he feels Claude’s hand removing the shirt to reveal more skin, and he reciprocates by slowly taking off the shorts and underwear concealing Claude’s bum.

His lips travel to Claude’s neck, kissing and sucking on the skin as he tries to keep the noises to a minimum. “What do you wish from me, my love?” Dimitri asks, and Claude smiles at his blond lover. “Kiss me,” he responds, “love me, Mitya. Touch me— a-ah…” Claude quietly moans out, Dimitri continues to kiss and suckle on whatever skin around his neck and collarbone he could reach. Claude shivers when he feels Dimitri’s hand lift up his sleeveless shirt, revealing the breasts that developed throughout his pregnancy. “Do they still hurt?” He asks, remembering the pain Claude went through when he revealed to Dimitri that his chest has recently started developing breasts for lactating to feed; he shakes his head with a smile, relieving Dimitri of his worries. “Not anymore. Still not used to it though, especially the whole breastfeeding thing.” Dimitri hums in response, hearing Claude chuckle a bit when he started kissing his chest.

“They’re not big.” Claude says, his face turning slightly darker from being flustered at the action. Dimitri still kisses and suckles on the breasts, nearing his nipples making Claude gasp a bit, “Everything about you is gorgeous, starlight.” He chuckles when Claude makes a shy expression, a rare sight from his usual confident persona that he puts up; though, he supposes it’s one of the things only Dimitri could see, the trust of showing vulnerability he somehow managed to earn.

The two kiss each other more until Dimitri’s fingers move to Claude’s hole, feeling the slick that started to produce. Gently, Dimitri inserts a finger into Claude’s slick, making the latter inhale through his teeth from the intrusion. “Been a while.” Claude whispers, his gasps and moans kept low in order to not wake their little one. “It’s okay.” Dimitri simply replies, going slow in order to bring no harm while coupling. He slowly adds a second, and afterwards a third. Claude clings onto Dimitri, holding tight as he whines from the pleasure of intrusion. It doesn’t take long before Claude fumbles with Dimitri’s shorts, just as he was about to finish fingering his lover open. His cock is free from the shorts and underwear, hard and ready for both of them; “Lube and condom, Mitya.” Claude gasps out, fingers come out and he’s left with emptiness. Still, he manages to let out a giggle when Dimitri blushes at the word condom.

It was a slow process, but they were ready after preparations. Slowly, Claude sunk down on Dimitri’s cock, sucking in air through his teeth. He holds him close, whispering for him to go slow and be patient with himself, nodding along as he allowed himself to adjust again. Again, it was slow, but they decided slow was best. Not wanting to wake their child, Claude slowly bounces on Dimitri as his own hard cock leaks at the tip; he knows, even without touching it they’ll both finish off fairly. “Doing so well, my beloved.” Dimitri whispers into his ear, kissing his neck and cheeks. “Love— love you so much, Mitya.” Claude whimpers out, Dimitri responds with “I love you too, starlight,” and kisses his lips as he stops, feeling warmth staining his stomach and his own filling the protection. The two interrupt, needing to breathe from their little session. Claude smiles and kisses Dimitri’s forehead, moving his hips upwards to get off of the now flaccid cock.

“Relaxed?” Claude asks, Dimitri hums as he reaches out for some tissues in the drawer. “More tired, if anything.” He responds, the former laughs a bit as he kisses his husband’s cheek, a smile on his face. The two stayed for a while until they remembered that they had to clean up, doing just that and changing into new clothes. Minutes of cleaning passes and Dimitri’s on the bed, trying to stay awake. Claude getting on the bed and laying down while he fed a hungry Dalia.

It’s the last thing he sees before falling asleep.

💙💛💙💛

Putting on his shoes, he makes his way to the door to head out to the company building as usual. It’ll just be any other day, working his butt off to provide as he spends long, tired nights just to meet deadlines.

“Mitya, I made you lunch.” Claude says from behind, holding a lunch box that was still warm to the touch, putting it in Dimitri’s hands. He stares at the lunch for a while, looking at Claude who had a proud smile on his face. “You— you don’t have to, I can just buy my own...” Dimitri says, already feeling guilty that Claude used his resting time just for Dimitri’s food. He lets out a dramatic gasp, placing his hand on his cheek and pouting. “And let my husband forget about the sweet, sweet smell of home cooked meals? There may be fancy restaurants nearby you, but that’s too much for someone like you.” Dimitri chuckles, knowing the truth in those words; he’s never been one for fancy restaurants, only when it came to his friends he’d willingly go to one.

Little Dalia reached out for Dimitri, smiling when he responded by playing with her little hands. “I have to go.” Dimitri says, sadness in his tone. Claude smiles before kissing him and patting his hand on his cheek. “Don’t get too stressed, and eat your lunch!” He reminds, a cheeky smile on his face. Dimitri smiles back as he kisses Claude once more before heading out, work needed to be done.

Lunch time came around and he opened the container, the smell of a home cooked meal filling his nostrils and making him smile.

💛💙💛💙

**Author's Note:**

> I might make my Twitter public one day lol


End file.
